


Doesn't End With Blood

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family Drama, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sociopath Theo Raeken, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: It's Corey's birthday, but before the pack can have a party there is moving and police complaints and fights and all of it family drama.





	1. Birthday Coffee

Theo parked his truck in front of the large three story house. It was old but well maintained. He balanced two coffee cups as he knocked on the front door. The sounds of morning chaos would have been audible even without better than human hearing. 

A small face with big blue eyes and blond curls poked out from behind a window curtain. The little girl squealed and shouted, “I'll get it!” Her footsteps made tap tap tap noises as she ran to the door. Flinging the door wide open she shouted “Hi Theo!” 

“Hey there, Lilly.” He nodded at her dress, with it's black velvet top and hot pink plaid skirt. “I thought you only dressed like a princess on Halloween.”

She giggled. “Silly! This is a church dress, not a princess dress.”

“I'll remember that, next time I need one.” he smiled. “Can you take me to your Uncle Corey?”

The little girl led Theo through the house. He knew there were less people here than the first time he'd been here back on Halloween, but that didn't seem to cut the abundance of activity. Kids ran around some in pajamas others ready for church. There were shouts and laughter and a general sense of chaos. 

Finally Lilly led Theo to a door at the very end of a hall. “Come in,” Corey called out before they knocked. The younger chimera looked tired. He gratefully accepted the coffee. “You are amazing, seriously, the best friend ever.”

Lilly ran in and started bouncing on Corey's bed. Theo looked around. It wasn't a big room, only about three feet of space around the twins bed that was pushed into one corner. The room also wasn't a perfect rectangle. One wall was shorter than it should be. Corey explained, “Dad made this room from a walk in closet, the end of the hall and a bit off the bathroom. He couldn't make that wall longer without re-plumbing this side of the house.”

“Grandpa made this room for Uncle Corey 'cuz he’s a miracle baby. God put him in Grandma's tummy after Grandpa had his vice sick tummy,” Lilly added, still bouncing.

“Vasectomy. Lilly, it's called a vasectomy,” Corey shook his head. “Dad has a third nut the doctors didn't snip.”

Theo laughed, “I was going to guess the obvious, but you look too much like your dad and brothers.” He glanced around the room, the only personal possessions Corey had left, aside from the stack of video games and art supplies he got as birthday presents, were a few old books, a small TV and probably some clothes Corey didn't wear often. “You know, I bet all the rest of your stuff could fit in my truck all at once.”

“Really?” Corey asked his voice hopeful.

Theo shrugged. “You already have a key to the warehouse, your own room, most of your stuff is there already.”

“Let's do it,” Corey said find finishing his coffee.

A knock came at the open door. A kid looking to be in second or third grade poked his head in. “We have to go, Lilly. Mom said we have to get there early so I can get ready.” He turned a shy smile to his uncle. “Did you know today is my first week as altar server? Mom said you did it for a few years before you stopped going to church.”

Theo smelled anxiety from his friend. “Yeah,” Corey said, “is Father Roark still in charge of the kids?”

“Yeah,” the boy smiled, “but he hurt his back the other day so Father Phillips is filling in.”

The mild anxiety Theo smelled from Corey spiked into full panic. “Corrine!” he yelled out, then to his nephew he said, “you should wait for Father Roark to feel better. Under no circumstance should you ever be alone with Father Phillips. If he tries to give you a ride home call me or your mom or your grandma.”

A stressed looking brunette woman came to the door in a conservative dress. “Lilly stop jumping on your uncle's bed!” She adjusted the baby on her hip and turned to Corey. “Sorry about that.”

“What? Oh. No, Lilly is fine. I called you because Matt is going to be working with Father Phillips. Alone with him getting ready for mass…” he let his voice trail off.

Her eyes widened. “No, Roark is in charge of the altar servers, not Phillips. That man isn't allowed to be with the kids anymore.” Matt explained to his mom about the last minute substitute. Corrine visibly paled. “You'll start when Father Roark is better.”

The child started to protest, then paused. “Wait, is Father Phillips the priest that made Uncle Corey gay?” His mom's free hand collided with the back of his head as soon as the words left his mouth.

“That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard you say. Uncle Corey is gay because he was born that way, just like you were born with blue eyes. Where did you hear something so awful?”

Lilly spoke up still standing on Corey's bed, “Nana says it. Is that more of her being a bitter old hag and needing a nap?”

The boy looked ashamed. “Sorry, Uncle Corey. I didn't know that was bullying.”

“Say sorry to Theo, too. He likes boys, his boyfriend sparkles.” The little girl jumped off the bed at the older chimera. He caught her, easily. The boy mumbled an apology and the three left the young adults alone.

Theo gave Corey a slight pat on the shoulder. “I'll get the TV, if you want to pack up the rest of your clothes.”

\---

Liam rolled over, his hand searching the empty side of his bed. Theo wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around. That's right, Theo stayed at his place last night, because Liam had to get up early. He laid there procrastinating until his mom pounded on his door.

“You better be getting up. Everyone will be here in half an hour,” she yelled through the door. 

“I'm up,” he yelled back before making his way to the shower.

Twenty minutes later he was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, and hoping Mason and his mom got here before Aunt Jess and Oliver. Aunt Jess wasn't really his aunt but her and his mom had been friends from preschool.

When Jenna, her best friend from childhood and her best friend from law school had all gotten pregnant at about the same time, and all with boys the women decided the boys would have to be as good of friends as they were. They were partially right. Him and Mason had been inseparable all their lives. Oliver on the other hand never got on well with either of the other boys. Liam remember how Oliver always tried to push him and Mason around, or tried to exclude them even if the alternative was to play by himself. 

“You're brooding,” Mason said helping himself to a cup of coffee. “We haven't seen Oliver since we were thirteen. He might be less of a dick now.”

The kitchen door opened a tall young man with auburn hair and athletic build entered. “I thought guys that swing like you two always wanted more dick?” 

Liam rolled his eyes. Mason sighed, “remember your mantra. You're probably going to need it today.”

“Come on, that was funny,” Oliver insisted.

“Come on, that was funny,” Liam mocked.

\---

There was a deputy's truck parked at the warehouse when the boys pulled in. The officer approached the driver's window as soon as the truck was stopped. “Theo Raeken, I need you to come with me to the station. You will need to bring all identification you have,” the deputy spoke.

“Am I under arrest?” Theo asked.

“No, but there has been a complaint filed against you for identity theft and we need you to come in and sort it out.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Tell the sheriff I'll be there after I unload my truck. I'll drive in, so you don't have to stay.” The friends started moving Corey's stuff. When it was clear the deputy was staying Theo called out to him, “you do not have permission to search anything or to enter my building or truck.”

Theo took his time helping Corey get everything in. Then checking on his cats and making sure they had food and water before grabbing the documents he needed.

The sheriff station was quiet. Not many crimes on Sunday morning, Theo guessed. The deputy had followed him and directed him to sit on a bench outside the sheriff's office. Two kids already sat there. Theo noticed the boy had dark brown hair and familiar grey eyes. The girl had light brown hair and green eyes exactly like his own.

He fought to control his heart rate as he looked through the window at the couple talking to Stilinski. They were about the same age as the sheriff the man looked like an older version of the boy on the bench. His cold grey eyes looked exactly as Theo remembered. The woman's hair now had streaks of grey. She faced away from the window so Theo couldn't see her face, but he knew what he'd see when she turned, bright green eyes, small upturned nose, freckles, just like Tara.

The sheriff noticed him and motioned for him to come in. Theo didn't wait for Stilinski to explain. “When the deputy told me what was up, I was hoping it was just Stiles being a dick.” 

“This is the person claiming to be my dead son?” Jonathan Raeken asked.

Theo rolled his eyes. “No, Dad. I am your son.” He set his birth certificate and driver's license on the sheriff's desk. “Unless, you have your son's death certificate, record of the funeral, or a location of his grave? I know you have that stuff for Tara.”

“How?” his dad asked, recognition clear on his face. 

At the same time his mom said, “T.J.”

“Mom, really? I hope that was a test, because I stopped answering to T.J. when I was five.” He turned to his dad. “How? That's complicated.”

“I'll give you three a few minutes to talk while I process closing the complaint,” Stilinski said, leaving his office.

Theo tried to explain without mentioning anything supernatural that their memories had been altered by hypnosis and drugs, that he had been taken and by the time he'd gotten away they had already grieved, moved to a new city and had two new kids. He intentionally left out the biggest reason he had avoided them. They were still in shock when the sheriff came back to reclaim his office.

“Tim, Tessa, this is your brother, Theo,” their mom said with shaky tears. Holding the young man in an awkward side hug.

“You said he was dead,” Tim said.

“They were wrong. Parents can be wrong about stuff, sometimes a lot of stuff,” Theo answered. Tessa studied him with smirk, but didn't say anything. 

The Raeken family moved their surprise reunion to the diner and sat in the big round corner booth. Theo took an end seat. They made polite conversation and ate french fries. He listened as Tessa talked about a report she did on penguins. The twins talked about their ninth birthday party and how it was the first year they ended up in the same class.

When mom went to the restroom and dad to pay the bill Theo spoke quietly to the twins, “before they get back put my number in your phones.” He gave it to them. “Odds are very good they won't want me talking to you guys after today, but let me make this clear, all that shit they spew about the natural order of things is exactly that. Shit. If you ever feel like you need to get out of there, or you think they might hurt you, call me.” Theo thought about the time his dad had yelled at Tara for close to twenty minutes because the show she watched had two guys holding hands. She had asked Mom for help, only to get a lecture about the way things were supposed to be. Men with woman, and anything else was unnatural or wrong.

The parents came back. “It's so nice to see the three of you bonding,” his mom gushed. “Theo, I still don't understand why you didn't contact us sooner. You said you looked us up two years ago, why didn't you reach out?”

Theo smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was a smile that would make Liam concerned. The smile he hadn't used since the night he fought the wild hunt. “The real reason? Sure you want to know?” They looked hesitant, but he kept going. “Because it seemed like a hell of a lot of work just to be disowned by people that had already replaced me. Yeah, I did the math. You were pregnant two months after I was supposed to have died.”

“We would never disown you, Theo,” his dad insisted, “especially not after just getting you back.”

“I’m gay. I've been dating and completely in love with my boyfriend for over a year.” Both parents looked horrified. “That's what I thought. Just do me one favor. Remember that being gay is genetic, and if one of my siblings turns out to be queer, don't just kick them out or try to fix them. Call me. I'll come get them, and you can pretend they’re dead just like I'm sure you'll continue to do with me.” He stood, and set some money on the table for the tip. “Tessa, Tim, it was nice to meet you. Don't let their hate keep you from staying in touch.”


	2. Birthday Party

Theo drove to Liam's house before sending Corey a text asking how his unpacking was going. The reply was a picture of Corey's bedroom all set up and Michael, the tuxedo cat sleeping on his bed. Satisfied his friend was settling in okay he walked up the driveway. 

He had hardly knocked when Jenna opened the door and flung her arms around his neck. He saw over her shoulder two women on the couch and a nearly full bottle of wine. One of the women he recognized as Mason's mom the other he’d never seen before she was tall with a auburn hair. Jenna spoke a little louder than she meant to, “Jess this is Theo my other son, at least he will be when him and Liam get married.”

He laughed. “That's a ways off, yet,” he said and kissed her on the cheek. Liam's parents really were the best people. 

“Oh!” Jess said excitedly, “is he the one that made that wonderful, disgusting wolfsbane stuff?” 

Jenna giggled as she nodded. “Your eyes are glowing. I haven't seen you do that since we were kids!”

“I thought you took the whole werewolf thing rather easy.” Theo shook his head. “When did you know Liam was one?”

“When he broke his leg, the was fine a few hours later and suddenly friends with the local alpha.” She poured another glass of wine and Theo noticed the empty bottle. “The boys are all out back. I think Liam is teaching Oliver about lacrosse.”

The backyard had a small patio with a table and chairs. Mason sat nervously watching Liam getting closer and closer to an explosion. 

Oliver stood over Liam, seeming to try to bring attention to their height difference. “Lacrosse doesn't seem that hard,” the red head was saying. “Seems a lot like hockey, except, you know, easier. You don't have razor blades strapped to your feet and you get a net on the end of your stick.”

“Liam, if you don't kick his soulless ginger ass, than I will,” Theo said already tired of his attitude. “Seriously, I bet the only reason he's asking about lacrosse is that he heard the local pack plays and thinks he'll be able to get in good with them.”

Mason looked at Theo trying to figure out what he was planning. After a moment studying his boyfriend Liam snorted, “yeah, that will, literally, never happen.”

Oliver laughed. “What would you guys know about packs?”

Theo let his eyes glow. “Quite a lot, actually.”

Oliver's eyes glowed in response he turned to Liam. “There is no fucking way you're a werewolf. You weren't born one and what alpha is going to give a small whiney bitch-” Liam hit him right in the mouth.

Oliver had the advantages of height and reach. Those didn't seem to help him much. Liam delivered three hard punches to his face before Oliver got one hit on him.

Theo and Mason ,sat at the table watching the fight. “You should probably text Corey. He had a rough morning,” Theo told the other boy. Mason gave him a look, but pulled out his phone.

“Stop! Stop! I'm sorry,” Oliver called out.

Liam pulled back leaving the larger teen on the ground. “Who bit me? Scott McCall,” he answered. 

“By the way,” Theo said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Liam is stronger than Scott, especially when he's pissed off.”

“How did you know he was a wolf? I couldn't smell anything,” Liam leaned back into Theo.

“A few days ago your mom asked for enough wolfsbane to get a werewolf drunk, and his mom's eyes were glowing when your mom introduced me to her.”

“My mom knew?” Liam pulled away, and stomped into the house to the three tipsy women. “Mom, how long have you known about werewolves?”

Jenna blinked a few times. “Um, I think Jess shifted in front of me when we were twelve.” Jess giggled and agreed.

Liam looked hurt. “When did you know I was one?”

“Liam,” she stood placing a hand on her son's cheek, “I always knew. Just like I knew when you had a crush on that Aiden boy when you were seven and I knew when you and Hayden started sleeping together. I just figured you'd tell me when you were ready.”

“Being a werewolf is a lot different than being bi or losing your virginity. You should have said something.” He dug his claws into his palm trying to keep himself from hitting a wall or breaking something. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped heeself. “Mom, I needed help back then. You were already disappointed in me with being expelled, then I lost what little control I had over the IED, and the medication stopped working. I thought you would have seen me as a monster if you knew.” He shook with anger, as tears ran down his cheeks. “I'm going to Theo's. Tell Oliver to stay out of my room.”

Theo followed Liam upstairs, and watched as he pulled clothes from his drawer and shoved them into his duffle bag. The chimera stepped close behind him and snaked as hand under the werewolf's shirt, touching his stomach. Liam sighed with the skin to skin contact. Even with all the control he'd learned in the last few months Theo was still his anchor.

Theo’s voice was a deep rumble in Liam's ear, “she made a bad choice and you went through a lot of extra pain because of it. That sucks, but at least she loves you.” 

Liam growled. Theo kissed his cheek, and chuckled. He pulled the beta's shirt over his head, then pealed off his own. 

Liam turned and kissed him hard. His hands slid over the chimera's hips pulling him close. Theo's hand on his chest stopped him. The hand still held Theo's t-shirt. “What?”

“Put that on. Keep my scent close, you’ve had a rough day it will help. I’ve got a few errands to run for Corey's birthday. Go back to the warehouse with Mason. I'll be there in a couple of hours.”

\---

Theo stood against a wall watching the church across the street. Liam had wanted to come help with the errands, and pouted when Theo had insisted that it was better he go ahead to the warehouse. In the end Theo had to promise to add Liam's favorite ice cream to the shopping list. He loved Liam, but if he was going to do what had to be done Liam could never know.

The man he was waiting for would show up soon. He'd watched, and listened and smelled the chemo signals of everyone in the church until the man stood out. He reeked of cigarettes, lust and excitement. Theo felt a wave nausea when he realized the man had been looking at a boy just a little older than Corey's nephew at the time.

His patience paid off when the man in his mid forties wearing the black outfit and collar of a priest turned the corner of the building away from the side door. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand and shook one out. 

Theo zipped up his plain black hoodie, made sure the hood was up and calmly walked to stand next to the priest. The older man eyed him suspiciously. Theo smiled and leaned against the wall a few feet from the priest. “Bless me, father for I have sinned,” he said, “isn't that what I'm supposed to say before I tell you all the terrible things I've done or plan to do?”

The priest shook his head. “There is another priest in the confessional, if you want to unburden your soul.”

Theo laughed. “I'm not Catholic, and I don't want to talk to that guy. I came here to talk to you, Father Phillips. You see, I'm a very bad person. I committed my first murder when I was just eight years old.” The priest's eyes widened. Theo smiled. “Yeah, my sister. There have been others since then. There were like,” he shrugged, “I don't know, maybe two or three dozen experiments that I terminated for the doctors, but I never learned any of their names or talked to them at all. The next murder of note was Josh.” Theo smirked and gaved a small chuckle. “I killed him, then brought him back and killed him again. The other of note was Tracy. I let her sit in my lap, and kiss me so that I could sink my claws into her back without causing myself more damage. I was pretty badly hurt at the time.”

The cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. “What in God's name-” Theo's hand tightened around his throat. 

“God has nothing to do with any of this. My point is that with all that violence and death, I have never tortured anyone with sexual violence, because rape is just that, torture. You raped my best friend. He nearly had a panic attack this morning thinking you might get the chance to do the same to his nephew. I won't let that happen.” Theo flicked his wrist snapping the man's neck.

\---

Theo set several bags of groceries on the counter and set about putting things away. Corey waved from the couch, as he played a video game with Nolan. Mason was leaning back next to his boyfriend, Jason the over large silver kitty purred in his lap. Liam bounced up to help his boyfriend.

“You didn't get the brand I like,” Liam pouted, putting the ice cream in the freezer.

“No, I got the cheap stuff that is almost as good.” Theo emptied one of the bags into a cupboard.

“We need to take a weekend sometime and go to the cheese factory where they make the stuff. It isn't that far, and then you will truly appreciate why it's worth the extra money.” 

Theo paused. He stared at Liam in amazement, his hand halfway to the cupboard with a package of cookies. “I don't know where to start with that, the idea of a spending time near dairy farms when we have supernatural smelling or that they make ice cream in a cheese factory.”

“Hey,” Corey said coming into the kitchen, “what happened with the sheriff?”

Liam looked concerned and started to say something, but Theo said, “I only wanted to explain once, so I didn't bring it up.” He explained what everything that happened with his parents.

“I threw a fit because my mom didn't tell me about werewolves when she figured out I was bitten right after you got disowned and you didn't say anything,” Liam said shame clear in his voice.

“Damn,” was Corey's response, “at least I only have one homophobic person in my family, and mostly she just tells me to give up the path of sin.”

Theo shrugged. “The only part of the whole situation that surprised me, was that they came looking at all. They always preached traditional gender roles and said being gay was mental illness that needed to be cured. I had my first crush at six, and knew before I ever met the docs how things would go between us.

“One good thing came of it, I got a chance to meet the twins.” He gave a chuckle. “My little sister is clever, too. She texted me like I was one of her friends from school, even called me by a girl's name, so we’ll get to keep in touch.”

“Enough drama!” Corey announced. “Let's end my birthday weekend with junk food and a movie marathon. I made my brother's secret ingredient brownie recipe. They're amazing, and one of his best sellers on his shop.”

“What's the secret? It's not laxative, is it?” Nolan asked.

“No, I made them exactly how he does to sell them, but I'm not telling what the secret is, so eat at your own risk. More for me if you skip them.” He gave a mischievous smirk.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered in the living room, lounging on Theo's comfortable, but mismatched and second hand furniture. Theo and Liam took the couch with Liam leaning back against Theo's chest. Mason and Corey sat snuggled together in the oversized chair. Nolan sat in the other chair with all three of Theo's cats.

Mason looked at the bottle in his hand. “This is really good, Theo.” He listened to his on voice with surprise. This was his first beer, why was he talking so slow?

“Hmm?” Theo looked up from the movie, “oh, thanks. After I got a wolfsbane batch to work, I made some you and Nolan could drink.”

“Why are we watching a Disney movie?” Nolan seemed to just realize what was on the screen.

“Because Lilo and Stitch is the best movie ever!” Corey burst into giggles. “And when else can you watch it with two genetic experiments?” Mason giggled too. Theo smirked.

“Mulan is so much better!” Liam insisted.

“You only say that because you had a thing for her and Li Shang,” Mason teased, laughing. He still wondered why his voice sounded off, and why everything was funny.

Liam snickered. “I did” he admitted. “Li Shang was totally bi, too. He was just as hot for Ping as he was for Mulan.”

“Squish beans.” Nolan was looking bottom of the Freddie's paw, poking her toe. “Theo, where's your dog? We've been here for hours and I haven't seen him.”

“That's because I don't have a dog. I think you've had enough brownies, Nolan,” Theo chuckled.

“But, Liam has a pic of him. He’s all big and fluffy and black with a white spot in his chest, and he's snuggled up with your cats, all cute and stuff.” Nolan sounded more confused than normal.

Everyone giggled. “Good to know your fail hunter status is safe,” Theo said.

“Oh my God!” Mason said in sudden realization. “Corey your brother doesn't have a bakery, does he?”

“Nope. He just opened that pot shop on Second Street.”

\---

Wednesday night Theo got home from a closing shift at the cafe to find Corey sitting on the couch his sketch pad forgotten in his lap. The news was playing. A reporter in her late twenties was in front of a church people holding candles gathered out front. “... they are praying for his safe return. Police report there was no sign of foul play, and are asking that anyone with information please call the Beacon County Sheriff Station. This is April Brown, channel six news, San Francisco reporting from Beacon Hills.”

Corey turned off the TV. “My sister called me. Told me she was using it as a teaching moment, a turn the other cheek, pray for those who have wronged you, kind of thing.” He looked at Theo. “He went missing on my birthday, while Liam said you were doing errands.”

Theo clapped his friend on the shoulder and gave him a half smirk. “Happy birthday, Corey.”

Corey's mouth opened in shock. “You are amazing, seriously, the best friend ever.”


End file.
